


You’ve got a glow about you...

by my_strange_imagination



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Breakfast, Coffee, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/M, Flirting, I have no idea, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Mutants, Oneshot, Pining, Reader Has A Name, Reader is a mutant, Teasing, X-men - Freeform, but could become part of a series, rare moment of happiness, that name is Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_strange_imagination/pseuds/my_strange_imagination
Summary: The morning after their first night together, Reader and Erik try to keep their affair secret over an awkward breakfast with the other X-Men.





	You’ve got a glow about you...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the reader has a name in this. Sorry, I find it easier to put a name in when I’m writing, and I think it makes the story flow better. That being said, should you wish, I can provide a copy where the reader is referred to as (y/n).
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

The first bright rays of sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains and stirred Elizabeth from a contented sleep. In a haze, she realised that she was not in her own room and that the other side of the bed was empty, her hand lying outstretched to nothing but the cool morning air. She moved onto the other side of her body and noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table, propped up by the alarm clock. On closer inspection, she saw that it was a note from Erik. It read: 

_Didn’t want to arouse suspicion, so I’ve left already. See you at breakfast._

_Erik_

She chuckled to herself as she read the note and rolled onto her back before laughing, as she realised that last night had not been a dream. It was real.

Memories from the night before came flooding back as she shook herself from her sleepy haze, and she couldn’t help but smile whilst also flushing slightly as she remembered some of the, ahem, finer details of the evening and realising that underneath the bedsheets, she was as naked as the day she was born.

She gazed over at the small clock on the bedside table. It read 7am. She decided to take a quick shower and prepare herself for an 8am start. Throwing on her discarded clothes, she opened the door to Erik’s room as quietly as possible, and poked her head around the door frame - she didn’t want anyone to risk finding out. When she had ascertained that the coast was clear, she left, closing the door just as silently as she had opened it.

Walking to the bathroom, she suddenly became aware of an acute soreness inbetween her legs, so bad, in fact, that it was impairing her ability to walk. She should have seen that coming. Oh well, she’d have to shake it off today.

———

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen promptly at 7:30, to find it already rather busy. Charles was leaning against a counter with a cup of tea, whilst Hank and Raven were engrossed in conversation over bowls of cereal. Finally, her eyes fell on Erik, currently busying himself with the coffee machine, back to the others. 

Charles was the first one to notice her standing in the doorway.

‘Morning, Elizabeth,’ he called cheerily.

‘Morning Charles, Hank, Raven,’ she replied, nodding to the respective individuals. 

‘Morning, Erik,’ she said as nonchalantly as possible, as if the night before hadn’t happened.

He turned around, acting as if he hadn’t heard her come in, now holding a cup of coffee.

‘Good morning. How are you today?’ He asked oh-so casually, but Elizabeth caught a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he buried his face in his mug of coffee.

_Cheeky bastard. Well, two can play at that game._

Still, she gave nothing away as she answered him.

‘A little sore, if I’m honest—‘

Erik nearly choked on his coffee.

‘— from yesterday’s training, but apart from that, I couldn’t complain,’ she replied.

Now it was her turn to smile, as she turned her back and began putting bread into the toaster. While it was toasting, she walked over to the coffee machine and began pouring herself a cup, seemingly ignoring the fact that she was nearly brushing Erik. 

Dear God, even just being near him was sending shivers up her spine.

Charles piped up again. ‘If the training’s too strenuous, we can tone it down a little. The last thing we need is for you to put yourself out of commission.’

Elizabeth turned to face Charles, coffee in hand and a smile on her face. 

‘It’s quite alright. I actually rather enjoyed it,’ walking away quickly before Erik had the chance to say or do anything about her comment.

She made her toast, then carried both the plate and mug over to the breakfast bar and sat down opposite Hank and Raven. After a couple of minutes, she noticed Raven was looking at her in a peculiar way.

‘Is there something on my face?’ She looked at Raven questioningly.

‘Oh, no, no. It’s just…’ Raven frowned. ‘You’ve got a…’ she gestured wildly, ‘…glow about you. Yeah, you’re glowing.’

‘Not literally, I hope,’ Elizabeth replied, joking in a desperate attempt to make Raven drop the subject.

‘No, I just mean in your skin, like… Hank, don’t you think she’s glowing?’ She turned to poor Hank, who had just been trying to eat his cereal and keep out of this particular conversation.  
He looked up briefly and gave a nervous mumble before returning to his food.

‘Raven, I had a shower half an hour ago, it was probably just the heat from that,’ Elizabeth said, trying to answer the question with a plausible answer that didn’t involve divulging any details of what had really happened. 

Raven shrugged. ‘If you say so,’ she said, before getting up to clear her bowl away, Hank following after her.

Elizabeth looked up and over towards where Erik was standing, observing the whole interaction. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, as if to say _‘that was lucky, wasn’t it?’_  
He returned the expression and they both laughed a little awkwardly. Their gazes lingered on each other for a few seconds, both remembering what had happened between them. 

It was torture, having to hide it from the others, when all she wanted to do was walk up to him and kiss him until she couldn’t breathe.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realised that Charles was still in the kitchen. She decided to relieve the tension by talking.

‘So, Charles, what’s happening today?’

‘Well, you’re going to do cardio and weight training in the morning and then practise using your powers in the afternoon, improve the existing skills and perhaps learn some new ones, but there’s no pressure - you’re already way ahead of the others, but don’t tell them that. Also, if you need a sparring partner, find me or Erik, we’re best suited to you.’

‘Will do,’ Elizabeth said, getting up and placing her things in the sink. ’Alright, I’ll see you outside in ten minutes,’ she said, walking out of the kitchen, but not before stopping at the doorframe and shooting one last smile at Erik. 

Oh yes, they would definitely find each other today for some much needed ‘sparring’.


End file.
